


Do I look like the bad guy?

by Pinxku



Series: Dream SMP Angst and more [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, Clay | Dream Angst, Crazy Quakity, Dream Angst, Dream Whump, Gen, Hurt Dream, Injured Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Injury, Jschlatt is kinda good, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Minecraft, Minecraft but real life, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: ”Mr. President? I may have something that will help us to find Pogtopia,” Quackity states suddenly. ”Oh? Well, show me!”  ”Follow me, sir,”…”Here we go sir,” Quakity smiles a sinister smile as he opens the door. This will surely make Schlatt appreciate him. The President glances at his vice before walking into the darkroom. The moment his eyes adjusted he could feel the blood drain from his face. ”What do you think?”  ”Quakity what have you done?”Or Quakity in his desperation kidnaps and tortures Dream for information. Jschlatt does not approve.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & BadBoyHalo, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Dream SMP Angst and more [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980448
Comments: 36
Kudos: 724
Collections: Download fics





	Do I look like the bad guy?

Schlatt never saw it coming. It had been a normal day in Manburg when Quakity approached him. The beanie-wearing man had a strange glint in his eyes as he walked up to him.

”Mr. President? I may have something that will help us to find Pogtopia,” Quackity states suddenly.

Schlatt immediately perks up at this ”Oh? Well, show me!” Quakity smiles brightly before turning and waving his hand ”Follow me, sir,”

Quakity led him through their nation towards a secret doorway. They slowly walked down to an underground tunnel, their steps echoing on the cold stone walls. The halls were dark only slightly illuminated by torches.

”Hey, man what is this place? Where are we going?” Schlatt asks, feeling slightly uneasy as he looked around. Quakity just hums as he keeps walking. After a few minutes of silence, they finally reach a huge iron door.

”Here we go sir,” Quakity smiles a sinister smile as he opens the door. This will surely make Schlatt appreciate him. The President glances at his vice before walking into the darkroom. The moment his eyes adjusted the dark he could feel the blood drain from his face.

”What do you think?”

”Quakity... what have you done?” Schlatt asks in shock. He couldn't turn his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

There on the wall chained by his wrist and legs, even by his neck was a man. His famous mask cracked and bloody, covering his face. His wrists were bloody and rubbed by the chains. His body was covered by his own blood bleeding from the slashed cuts around him. Dream was unconscious his head lolling down.

”I- How-?” Quakity cackles. ”Oh it was surprisingly easy. I saw him hunting in the forest and it just struck me. Dream knows everything he would know where Pogtopia is! Oh! He never saw the arrows coming. Although I’ve had to use a lot of harming, weakness, and poison to keep him here.

He is a very slippery guy.” His face suddenly falls as his eyes darken. ”Unfortunately he refuses to give me what I want so I’ve had to use some… creative methods” with that his smile returns.

He walks up to Dream while taking a potion out of his pocket. It looked dark and murky swirling around the bottle.

Roughly he grabs the blond-haired man's hair causing his prisoner to groan. ”Open up Dreamy” he singsongs as he forces his to drink the horrible potion mix.

”No- o ah-” Dream mumbles before the potion effects startup. His body weakly writhes in pain.

Schlatt finally snaps out of his shock immediately yanking his Vice president away from the literal leader of the leading nation of the SMP ”Stop! Are you crazy? There’s no point getting Pogtopia if we start a war against the Dream SMP! Even George won't fight on outside if he finds out about this!”

Schlatt knew that he threatened war but he knew he wouldn't win yet. Dream was a respected man. Even by Schlatt. The man would be ruthless if he wanted and so would his friends and acquaintances especially if it was for revenge. He knew Dream wasn't exactly on his side but wouldn't be able to attack him without breaking the peace treaty. And this was breaking the treaty in so many ways.

"Now let him go" He commands sounding steadier than he was feeling. Just act like you know what you're doing. Quakity looks at him in shock. His eyes crazed and glossed.

"What?" 

"You heard me, man. Let him go right now,"

"Let him go? LET HIM GO? SIR, I DID THIS FOR YOU! ALL FOR YOU! We CAn fiND PoGtOpia!" He sounded hysterical and the horned man knew he had to get Dream away from him. 

Quickly he rushed Quakity pushing him and causing him to hit his head against the stone wall and slumbering unconscious to the ground. Schlatt quickly rushed for the pockets looking for keys. 

"Yes..." he mumbles as he gets them. "Hold on Dream...."

-ω-

Dream didn't know where he was or what was happening all he knew was that he was in constant pain. His body felt like it was on fire but too heavy to getaway.

The would be occasional spikes of pain suddenly slashing around his body. Screaming and whispers demanding something his brain could no longer comprehend.

But today there was a different smooth voice. It sounded familiar but he had no strength to remember. It sounded kind and that was good. Right? Kind wouldn't mean pain right?

Calloused hands were on his face. But they were gentle and not rough like the hands that would come and force the bitter liquid down his throat.

His head leaned into the hands. A pit in his stomach suddenly graving it. The hands disappeared causing him to whine a little. A whisper shushed him as the hands reappeared on his hands and suddenly, the pressure on his shoulders and neck released and he was falling.

Falling 

Falling

Falling...

His mind went blissfully back to blank before he hit the warm suited chest.

-ω-

"Bad what's wrong with him?" Schlatt has been pacing around the room for an hour since he had messaged to Fundy to take Quakity to prison and rushed the injured man to Bad's doorstep.

Dreams breathing had turned labored and his body burned with fever. Bad had after a brief moment of hesitation taken the white mask of exposing Dreams face.

Dream had woken up in the middle of Bad's ministration and for a moment Schlatt felt relieved. But it disappeared fast as Dream's green eyes were dull without any recognition.

There was a brief moment of panic before Bad managed to soothe him back to calm with his voice and soft hands while Schlatt had watched awkwardly.

"His wounds have been infected so his getting fever and the long use of the potion mix he has been subjected to is going to take a lot of time to wear off and heal... And of course, there's the mental damage..." Bad trails off looking concernedly down at his friend.

"But he'll be okay, right? You'll take care of him?"

"Of course"

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs under breath* trash.
> 
> Omg, I've had this idea but I had no idea how to make it true so (Happens a lot) Trash. Hope you liked it though.
> 
> I wasn't sure who to use as the bad guy since nobody really fitted. And add to that I don't really watch Schlatt or Quakity. =_=;
> 
> Anyway Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on Tumblr@Pinxku22 or Check out some fanart on instagram @Pinxku22
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
